The Defects
by Legendary Herro Zae
Summary: Defective. Useless. Stupid. A waste of space. They were just prototypes. They were never meant to be shipped out. They may be computers, but they have lives too. Ones that have been the complete definition of hell, until they were chosen, saved and taken in by the anxious Jeremy Heere and Rich. A squips main function is to improve the lives of their masters, but how can a couple of
1. Chapter 1: Something He Needed

((Rich's Squip's POV))

I never knew a defective Squip could be blessed with such a wonderful master. I never knew Squips could feel blessed at all. I met Rich about three years ago, freshman year. I remember exactly what he looked like and exactly what he said to me. He was a sweet child, rather short for his age, but his little cheeks were just spotted with freckles and even with the few missing teeth he had, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was always trying to flirt with the other girls, or make trouble for the teachers. When I appeared to him, for the first time in the public bathrooms, his eyes shined like the brightest of stars and the first word that came out of his mouth was, "Cool" Technically.. He didn't buy me. I was stolen, but no matter the way I was retrieved this child was still my master. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. He was just so small and precious. I had appeared to him in the form of a woman, dark brown hair cutting off just by my shoulders, and a violet jacket. Comfortable but cute, almost business womanly.

"Your name is Rich." I stated. "Welcome to your squip."

"Holy fuck!" He shouted, giving me a once over. "Y..You're really here. ..Can you actually make me cool..?!"

"That is my sole duty." I explained with a half smile.

"Sweeeeet." He purred, then looked puzzled. "So-... What do I call you?"

"I don't understand the question..."

"Well, you've got to have a name. Calling you Squip all the time would get boring." He frowned, staring at me for a long moment. "How about Jessica?"

"Jessica...?" I questioned. I quickly got the connection. He had named me after his late mother. "Why Jessica? Why a name at all? You don't name computers."

"Well, why the hell not? You belong to me now, if I want to name you, I can. 'Sides, we've got to have some sort of bond between us before I start letting you take over the wheel. Rich and Jess. I like the sound of that~"

Rich and Jess.

It did have a nice ring to it.

Jessica.

That would be the first time anyone has called me anything but defective.

Jessica...

He actually gave me a name. I felt a warm sensation inside of me. Was this happiness? ...Impossible. Squips didn't have emotions.

"Anyways-.. I have this.." His face turned red, and he looked awkward.

"This...?"

"...Lisp-" He caught himself, trying not to stutter. "C..Can you help get rid of it..?" He muttered. Oh, this child was precious. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well, if you'll let me, then I'll certainly try my best." I did a slight bow and smiled. "Just let me accesses your speech patterns and then-.. there."

Rich frowned. "I don't feel any different."

"Trust me, honey. It worked."

Rich just shrugged and shifted his feet. "Er-.. If you want me to be honest, I'm not entirely for sure how to do this, "getting cooler" thing."

"That's why I'm here." I took a seat next to him. "You can trust me. I'm here to help. Getting you popular is the only reason why I'm here."

"Well.." Rich thought for a minute. "Where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Squip

(Jeremy's Squip's POV)

I was scared, struggling to burrow down deeper in that little pill off mine, trying my best to hide myself from all view of the outside world. If I hid, they couldn't see me. If I hid, they couldn't destroy me. Destroyed? Yes, you heard that right.. Now, what are Squips exactly..? Squips: The super-computer that implants in your brain through the simple process of taking a pill. They're nameless. Their only job is to make the lives of their master simpler, easier and worth living. They don't matter. They have no emotions. The little super-computers you somehow discovered online? Not all of them are perfect. Some are born- er.. made, defective. Some of those Squip happened to be one of the few unlucky ones that ended up unperfected. One of those defects happened to be me. Alas, I was just a simple prototype. I didn't realize that meant we all had to be destroyed. I just happened to be lucky that day, and ended up shipped out with another box of squips. The perfects. The ones that would never make mistakes. The one's who understood everything. The ones that would actually matter and change the world for the better! I didn't know where I would end up. Thoughts kept echoing around in my head. Who would my master be? How long would I be serving them? Would they ever realize I wasn't what I was meant to be? My pill was tucked neatly between a few others, right on the very top, right where humanity could see how much of a mistake I was.

It came as a sudden surprise to him when he was plucked right from the comfort of the box that held him and placed into the hands of another human. Their hands were clammy, and sort of sweaty. Disgusting.. Surely, this couldn't be the human he was meant to serve? The clamminess was soon gone and replaced with a warm, comfortable feeling. Did they happen to put him in their pocket? When were they going to take or destroy him? The anxiety of it all hit him, and the squip grew anxious, trying hard to burry himself down deeper in the pill than before. He had a feeling wherever this person and himself were going, it wouldn't be very pleasant.

Noises surrounded the two of them, muffled to the squip, but they sounded like voices. A lot of them. Where had they ended up? The movement suddenly came to a halt. What was going on..?

"-hundred dollars." A voice muttered.

A hundred dollars.. Is that how much he was worth? A simple one hundred?

"When you're cool-.." Another voice answered.

When he was cool.. He'd awaken soon. He'd prove he was worth being made. Then suddenly, he felt the cold sensation of bright green Mountain Dew coating him, forcing the pill down the human's neck tube. Then pill started to glow, then suddenly, it was gone, as well him. Everything went completely dark.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked.

"Like... a chump." Jeremy muttered.

"Nothing? At all? Try to say something cool!"

"I think I just wasted money on a Wintergreen Tic-Tac..." Jeremy sighed with disappointment. "Just leave me to mourn with my Chile fries forever..."

A picture appeared in his mind, one of a girl. One with short, bobbed black hair, and the most gorgeous smile. A name instantly came to mind. Christine Caligula. This person wanted to date her? It wasn't going to happen. Not right away at least.

"Target Female, Inaccessible. Calibration in Process, please excuse some mild discomfort." The Squip said, his voice glitching in and out as the calibration began.

"Mild?!" Jeremy yelled out.

"Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated. Discomfort level may increase." Suddenly, a scream rang out. One that could've only belonged to his master.

"Accessing: Neural Memory. Accessing: Muscle Memory. Access procedure complete." His vision became clear as daylight, his eyes narrowing as he stared in the mirror in front of him. "Jeremy Heere. Welcome to your Super Quantum Intel Processor. Your Squip." He was slightly surprised when the mortal that appeared in front of him was just a mere child. They had a mop of messy brown hair, and their eyes were a light baby blue. They wore a striped shirt and an oversized gray jacket. This must've been Jeremy Heere. Senior in High School. He was destined to serve a child..?

"You look like... Keanu Reeves." Jeremy blurted out, astonished.

"My default form." He replied. "You can also set me for Sean Connery, Jack Nicholson, or Sexy anime female~" A giggle came from him, but he looked serious.

"Keanu is fine." Jeremy smiled faintly. "Er... can everyone, you know, like... see you?"

"I exist only within your mind. Right now, all everyone else can see is you having an animated conversation with yourself. So, don't do that. Just think at me, like you're telepathic."

"Like in X-man?!" Jeremy grinned like an excited two year old on Christmas Day.

He frowned, taking a minute to research what Jeremy was implying. "Oh..." He sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I expected. Look, you want to be more chill."

"Don't you mean, cool?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"I do not. You see, human social activity is governed by rules and I have the processing capability to understand those rules and pass them onto you."

"So, er.. Where do we start?!" Jeremy asked.

"First and foremost- Take your hands out of your pockets. Arch your back, puff out your chest. Add some swagger to your gate, or you'll look like a masturbator, fix your posture, then the rest."

"But, I-... am a masturbator."

"We'll fix that." He looked disgusted. "..All your nerdiness is ugly."

"Nerd..? I thought it was more of geek-"

"All your stammering is a joke."

"Wh-Wh-What..?"

"Your ticks and fidgets are persistent, and your charm is non-existent. Fix your vibe, then fix some more."

"H..How do I do that?" Jeremy frowned, looking up at the taller being.

"Hmmm, we shall start with picking a new shirt. Stripes are too-.. "Childish."

"I thought they looked cool.." Jeremy muttered.

The Squip had to resist rolling his eyes. This kid was going to need a lot of work..

((Authors note: I decided to stay with the story going between Jeremy and Rich's Squips point of views, however, instead of the terms 'I' or 'me' I'll be using 'He/Him and She/Her' everyone else will be referred to by name.))


	3. Pretzles and a Place to Call Home

The twosome's first stop was the clothing store. Jeremy dug through countless of shirts, including girl shirts. Eventually, he had Jeremy settle on an Enmiem T-shirt his Squip demanded he buy, along with a few other nicer shirts. The entire shopping experience was an adventure for them both, as Jeremy rarely left the house and the Squip had never been shopping before in his life.

"So, er... Where to now?" Jeremy asked his squip as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. Squip had to think on this for a moment.

"My senses tell me you haven't had anything to eat today." He imputed. "Go buy a pretzel."

"But, I'm not hungry..." Jeremy muttered.

"Jeremy. You are a growing boy. It is essential that you focus on nutrition. Go buy a pretzel."

"Alright, alright-.. I got you." Jeremy waved him off and went to The nearest pretzel cart, purchasing a cheese filled pretzel. He sat down at a table to eat, then glanced over at the squip. "D...Do you want some?"

"I'm a super computer, Jeremy. Machines don't eat."

"Right-..." He frowned, but continued to nom on the pretzel by himself. Soon enough, he was finished and he got up to throw out his trash. "Um-.."

The Squip cut him off. "Good. Now." He glanced him over. "Go buy yourself a new jacket."

"Why...? This is my favorite one." Jeremy frowned.

"Look at yourself. It's covered in stains, and holes. It's time to throw that thing out. Come along now." He demanded, starting to head to the nearest clothing store. Jeremy sighed and followed after him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ah!" He frowned, giving Jeremy a gentle zap.

"Ah!" Jeremy cried out. "What the hell..?!" He hissed.

"What did I say about pockets?"

Jeremy grumbled, but did as he was told and removed his hands from his pockets. He entered the store and started looking around for a new jacket, one that would please his squip and not anger him. Squip helped Jeremy look around the racks, looking disgusted at each jacket he picked up, then finally-

"Oh. Buy that one." He pointed at one on the rack. Jeremy took it off the rack and studied it. It was just a simple leather jacket, nothing too strange about it.

"Are you sure about that..? It's... kinda expensive." Jeremy muttered.

"Jeremy. If you want to get popular, you need to do as I instruct." He frowned. Jeremy rolled his eyes, but put the jacket in his little shopping basket. His eyes then fell upon a shirt laying on the table and he picked it up to check it out.

"That's a girls shirt-.." Squip raised a brow.

"Oops-.." Jeremy muttered, going to put the shirt back.

"Jerry..?" Someone interrupted him.

"Jeremy." Jeremy corrected, turning around. Brooke and Chloe stood behind him, watching the male closely.

"You shop here...?" Cloe raised an eyebrow.

"All the time!" Jeremy grinned.

"Never!" He quickly said.

"NEVER-.. Is, what I meant.." Jeremy corrected himself.

"Greet the beta." He offered.

"Hi Brooke, Chloe." Jeremy waved.

"You look sexy." Squip Snickered.

"I can't say that to a hot girl!" Jeremy snapped at him, his face turning a beat red.

"Stare intently. Speak, as if you aren't even afraid of your own death." Squip frowned.

"L-..Looking pretty sexy, Brooke.." Jeremy purred.

"Thanks~" She giggled.

"Is that a girl's shirt?!" Chloe snapped.

"No-

"Yes." He frowned.

"I mean-.."

Squip sighed. "Repeat after me. I saw It in the window-

"I saw it in the window"

"and I couldn't dismiss"

"and I couldn't dismiss"

"I was dating a girl-"

"I was dating a girl, and she had a shirt just like this!"

"It's still painful-..~"

"It's. Still. Painful..."

"So, who was this mystery girl?" Brooke smirked.

"Oh! You've probably never heard of her-"

"Madeline." Squip purred.

"Madeline~" Jeremy sang.

"WHAT?!" Cloe growled.

"She's French~" Jeremy grinned.

"Oh, she's not French. She just pretends to be for attention." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Madeline broke up with you..?" Brooke frowned.

"Yes-..!"

"N O."

"I mean-..."

"I broke up with her."

"I broke up with her."

"Because she was cheating on me."

"Because she was CHEATING on meeeeeeeee" Jeremy got a bit carried away.

"Hey, Hamlet. Be more chill." Squip snapped at him.

"S..Sorry." Jeremy muttered, turning red with embarrassment.

The squip sighed, but tried his best to relax. "Brooke is going to offer you a ride. It is essential you accept. It's getting late. It's best you don't stay out too late."

"Right-.." Jeremy forced a smile at him. "You know what's best."

(( Jeremy's Squips POV ))

The house wasn't too impressive. It was rather small for my tastes. When we entered the home, my eyes imminently rested upon the couch. Instinct took over me and I walked over, taking a seat on the pale blue furniture.

"Er... Make yourself at home." Jeremy offered, hanging his new jacket on the coat rack. I glanced at him, but didn't say a word, standing up and taking a moment to explore the house and get used to my new surroundings.

"It seems like you have a nice place. Do you enjoy living here?" I questioned.

"Eh, it could be better, but, home is home." Jeremy shrugged, heading to the kitchen. "Are you-er... never mind. Computer, right?" He caught himself from asking if the Squip needed anything. He was a computer. Why would he..? "So, uh... Squip?"

"Yes?" I frowned. "..You don't sound at ease. Are you alright?"

"I..I'm fine- It's just, weird calling you Squip all the time. Don't you have something.. easier I could call you..?"

I blinked, surprised. "Well-.. ...If you don't like Squip, perhaps-.." I frowned, looking stumped. What could he call me..? I figured he'd just call me squip for the rest of our time together.

"Reeves."

"..Excuse me..?"

"You look like Keanu Reeves... So, I guess I'll call you Reeves."

"Reeves." I thought for a moment. "Reeves." Another pause. "I like it." He admitted. "Reeves.."

"Are you-.. alright...?" Jeremy flinched.

"Yes. Just dandy. I've just never had a name before." I stated.

"Oh... Well, now you do." He offered me a smile, then turned to dig through the fridge, pulling out a package of pizza rolls. I just stared at his back as he put the rolls in the microwave. He actually had the nerve to name me.. How, odd, but, it felt nice..

"Anyways-... I guess I have a new roommate. ...Welcome home..?" Jeremy grinned.

Home. It had a nice ring to it, and I enjoyed it. ...

I might've even loved it.


	4. First Day of School How Bad Can it Be

((Reeves's POV))

I didn't need to go to school. As a super-computer I already knew all the information that my memory would allow to hold, which was everything. Jeremy, however, did not know everything. I sat on his bed, arms crossed over my chest as I watched him get dressed. He threw on his Eminem T-shirt and the leather jacket I had him purchase the other day. I had to admit he looked rather dashing in that outfit of his. He grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs. I followed. He seemed to have stopped in the kitchen, debating on what to have for breakfast.

"Hmm. Have some cereal, and a fruit while you're at it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so you want to make sure you start the morning out healthy. Milk is essential for your bones, and fruit is an important part of your diet." I explained as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah.. Bore me more why don't you?" Jeremy waved a hand in my direction.

"Jeremy, if you want to be popular you need a strong body, to have a strong body you must eat healthy and well." I took a seat at the table with him as he placed a bowl of Raisin Bran, a good choice, and an orange on the table. "Excellent." I smiled. He only rolled his eyes at me and began to eat.

"So, what else can you do?" He asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any like... Powers or something?"

"I'm a super-computer Jeremy, not superman." I stated simply. I had about a hundred other functions, however, none a defect could ever access. Jeremy soon finished his breakfast, put his dirty bowl in the sink and grabbed his bag, rushing outside. "If you hurry, you can catch the bus." I imputed. He glanced over at me, then quickened his pace.

We made it right as the yellow vehicle was about to depart. Jeremy, out of breath, took a seat near the front row and I sat next to him, glancing at my surroundings. I had never been on a bus before. The vehicle was small, cramped and smelled rather vulgar. I hated it. When I turned back around, I noted Jeremy staring at me. "Yes?"

"O..Oh.. Er... Nothing." He muttered, looking away.

"How do you manage to stutter in your own head?" I frowned.

"I don't-.."

I cut him off with a light shock. "Stop that. Stuttering isn't going to get you any friends. Think about what you want to say before it comes out of your mouth."

He sighed and finally turned away from me to look out the window. It seemed as if we had arrived.

The school itself was much larger than the bus, however it was still cramped and horrid smelling. It seemed as if people kept bumping into Jeremy and I through all different directions. We soon arrived at, "The Locker" which Jeremy opened, revealing many textbooks inside. "Simple topics." I stated.

"Yeah, for you maybe." Jeremy hissed, grabbing a few books and slamming the locker door shut.

"Hey, tall-ass, where's my money?!" Rich yelled out, grabbing the front of Jeremy's shirt as he slammed the other against the locker.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A." I quickly interrupted, syncing with the other's squip. Suddenly a woman appeared, her brown hair curled in a light bob and she dressed in a business woman sort of fashion. ...She was gorgeous.

"Whoa, you got one too?!" Rich beamed out, staring at me in amazement. "What's his name?"

"Reeves." Jeremy and I said simultaneously.

"Jessica." The other squip smiled. "Just call me Jess for short. It's a pleasure to meet you, Reeves. Jeremy." Her smile was more gorgeous than a glittering sunset. Her eyes were more sparkly than the simmering waves of the ocean during the night. This squip was beautiful..

"-eeves... Reeves!" I snapped out of it, glancing at Jeremy. "Are you alright? Your face is blue.."

"I-..er.. Yes!" I quickly replied, adjusting my tie with a slight cough. What the fuck was I thinking..? I couldn't like that other squip. I wasn't supposed to be feeling anything. It just must've been the affects of me getting used to being turned on for the first time. Yes, that was it.

"Are you sure...?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, looking slightly concerned. "You're don't have a virus or something like that?"

"Super-computers do not get viruses, Jeremy." I stated, half glaring at the boy. "Come along now, showing up to class late isn't going to boost your popularity in any category other than lazy." I took his arm and led him along to class, never looking back at Rich and his squip. They'd be nothing but a nuisance in the future. We would ignore them. Rich had helped Jeremy enough.

We soon arrived in the classroom, Jeremy taking a seat in his normal desk.

"Er-... If you want to sit down, the desk behind me is usually empty.." Jeremy muttered, not looking up. I rolled my eyes, but took a seat anyways, flinching at the sudden elevation difference.

"How do you manage to sit in these things?" I questioned with a frown, trying to adjust myself in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, yeah. They're uncomfortable, deal with it." Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes at me. "You know, the least they could do is hand out seat cushions."

"I agree." I stated.

Class started soon enough and a swarm of about six students entered the room. One with a fluff of brown hair, and wore a red hoodie grinned in my direction and waved.

"Jeremy!" He rushed over, taking a seat beside the male.

"Michael!" Jeremy gave him a fist bump, grinning right back at him. I felt disgusted, but wasn't too surprised. A loser like Jeremy was certain to have a few loser friends.

"Who is this?" I asked Jeremy, although I already knew the answer.

"Hm? Oh, this is Michael." Jeremy replied. "We've been best friends for forever."

"Of course you have.." I muttered. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything else as he turned around, maintaining his conversation with this Michael person.

The subject was Chemistry. A rather difficult subject for someone of Jeremy's level, but for a super-computer, it was child's play.

"The compound you are looking for is, LI." I stated, crossing my arms over his chest.

"Er-.. It's LI!" Jeremy quickly answered, gaining an approving nod from the instructor. I continued answering all the questions for my owner, feeling a bit proud.

"Wow, Jeremy. You're on fire today!" The instructor beamed, turing back around to finish writing and equation.

"Wow, Reeves..." Jeremy muttered under his breath.

"I am a super-computer, Jeremy. You can expect nothing less of me." I beamed with a proud smirk. The bell suddenly rang, startling me.

"Fuck, yes." Michael chuckled, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room. Jeremy and I quickly followed after the hyperactive male.

"Where to now?" I questioned, looming over the male.

"Algebra.." Jeremy groaned. Oh boy. More math. Fun.

"Jeremy..!" Rich yelled out from over by the boy's restroom. He waved him over before heading inside.

"Go see what he wants." I ordered. Jeremy sighed, but did as I instructed, following Rich inside the bathrooms. ...I had never seen a room more filthy and disgusting than this one in my life. I wanted to retch, but sadly, there was a lady present.

"Geez, Jerm- I didn't think you'd use your squip to cheat." Rich smirked.

"I mean... Wh-..Why not... He's here to help, isn't he?" Jeremy frowned.

"I am here to assist with whatever my owner needs." I imputed, staring the shorter male down.

"That is our duty." Jessica stated, holding her hands behind her back.

"So, er-... What did you do earlier?" Jeremy asked me. "Up, Up, right-.."

I quickly cut him off.

"I simply synced with Rich's squip, and formed a connection. You and Rich now have a connection to one another, as I do with his Squip. Only, we can easily track each other's location, and the two of you can now see and interact with the both of us."

"Connection... Like, romantic connection..?" Jeremy tilted his head. I felt my face turn a bright blue.

"Absolutely not!"

I swore I heard a giggle from Jessica.

"It's similar to-.." I paused for a moment. "Just like a friend request you'd receive on an MMORPG." I explained, even though syncing was much more complicated than that.

"Oh." Jeremy half-smiled.

"Anyways-... Hey, tall-ass." Rich moved to leave the bathroom. "..We should hang sometime." He offered. "Also, Jake and I are hosting a Halloween party. ...If you don't come, I'll beat your ass." He hissed, giving Jeremy a light shove before leaving the restroom.

"...See you around~" Jessica purred before following after Rich.

I felt my face turn a light blue, and Jeremy let out a snicker. "Oooooh~ She just flirted with you."

"Shut up." I snapped, giving Jeremy a light shock in revenge, then glanced down at my watch. "Great, now we're late for algebra." With an annoyed sigh, I grabbed Jeremy's arm and led him out of the restroom. Onward to another boring lecture we go.

Algebra. History. English. Physical Education. All of them were too easy. I'll have to admit, I was impressed with the high amount of knowlage Jeremy happened to show during these classes. After awhile, I didn't even have to assist him anymore. Class time was over as soon as the bell rang for lunch. A yawn escaped my lips as I followed Jeremy out the doors.

"Seven Eleven?" I guessed. The nearest one was only a five minute walk away.

"Yep. I promised Michael I'd meet him there." Jeremy imputed. I nearly cringed with disgust.

"Oh. Right. Michael..."

"What's wrong?" Jeremy frowned.

"I don't think you should hang out with him." I said simply. "Michael is the last person any popular peer would want to hang out. You should take my advice and start avoiding him from now on."

Jeremy stopped walking, turned around and shot me a death glare. "Look, Michael is my best friend. I'm not going to stop hanging out with him just because some stupid computer tells me to. Why don't you just turn off for now?! It's not like you're doing anything helpful right now."

I nearly shot back at him, but I quickly maintained my anger, took a deep breath and sighed. "...As you wish." Then, I disappeared from sight, reappearing in the darkness of Jeremy's mind. I was just a machine, meant to follow orders. That I knew was true. This child would be difficult to deal with as long as this Michael character was in his life. That was when I decided, Michael Mell had to disappear. Only then could I help my master gain what he desired.

((Authors Note: Riiiiiiiip I know nothing about Chemistry.))


End file.
